Cativame por favor
by Melancia
Summary: Ela queria entendê-lo. Queria compreender as suas tolices. Pois suas tolices, a cativavam... InoxShikamaru Oneshot sem sentido. Summary com menos sentido ainda... u.u


**Yo! **

**u.u Mas uma tentiva de uma one-shot... Não estava muito segura em relação a postar essa fic, mas sabe como é. Fui parcialmente induzida por S2 Ino-chan S2, a posta-la. Mesmo achando-a um lixo... u.u**

**Bem... apesar de não estar boa, vou dedicar essa one, as três garotas mais locas que já conheci!!! S2 Ino-chan S2, Sakura Soryu e Kakau Kitsune. Amo-as!!!!**

**XxXxXxX**

Fala: - blábláblá

Lembranças: - _blábláblá_

**E...?! E só isso! U.Ú**

**Espero que gostem... (Apesar de toda a minha propaganda negativa.)**

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

_Quase todos os dias, ela podia observar de longe, todos os garotos fantasiarem serem ninjas fortes e destemidos. Essa era uma das poucas lembranças que trouxera de sua infância._

_Desde que brigara com Sakura, ela ficava os observando. Não havia nada melhor para se fazer em Konoha._

_De onde ficava, sempre podia ver o pequeno Chouji ser excluído e zombado, por sempre estragar as brincadeiras dos outros. Ela achava aquilo até engraçado. Nunca gostara daquele garoto mesmo._

_E de onde ficava, sempre podia ver o Nara, protegendo o amigo, defendendo-o não se importando se os outros garotos eram maiores que ele. Ela achava aquilo uma tolice. Nunca entendia as atitudes daquele garoto._

_E isso a deixava frustrada, apesar de não perceber quando pequena, mas não entender o que estava acontecendo a incomodava. Parecia que ela estava de fora de algo. E não gostava disso._

_Por isso, na primeira oportunidade que teve, resolveu tentar entender..._

_- Por que sempre defende o Chouji?! Por que sempre o protege?!_

_- Ahn?! Não acha isso certo?! Defender os outros?! – Perguntou o garoto, tanto surpreso com a pergunta, tanto pelo fato de Yamanaka Ino estar falando com ele._

_- Acho isso tolice! – Resmungou, cruzando os braços sob o corpo._

_O garoto pareceu pensar um pouco na resposta._

_- Pouco a pouco, sem percebermos, as coisas tolas acabam nos cativando._

_Na verdade ela acabou ficando mais confusa do que já estava. Depois, aos poucos, foi descobrindo que ela não poderia entender tudo. Principalmente quando se tratava de Shikamaru._

_Mas aquilo ela queria entender. Ela **tinha **que entender. Entender como milhares de habitantes de Konoha, deixaram as glórias da vila serem escritas com seu sangue. Entender, como Sakura enfrentou um **monstro** para proteger Sasuke. Entender, como as pessoas arriscavam a vida por outras._

- Ino?! Tudo bem...?!

- Ahn?! Claro que está! – Respondeu ríspida, abraçando as próprias coxas e inclinando o tronco para frente.

Ambos estavam sentados na grama sob uma grande árvore, que os defendia daquele sol que parecia castigar todos na vila.

- Ano... Shikamaru?! – Chamou a garota, endireitando-se.

- Hm?!

- Você... – Balançou a cabeça. O que estava fazendo?! Estava delirando por causa do sol?!

- Eu o que?!

Respirou fundo. Já havia aprendido que não poderia entender tudo, mas ao menos, algo daquele assunto que a intrigava ela entenderia.

- Você... Você me protegeria, não importando a situação?! – Perguntou com a voz abafada, na ilusão de que ele não iria escutar o que ela disse, e assim, teria a chance de arrepender-se e desistir.

O rapaz franziu o cenho, mas não perguntou nada. Ele nunca fora alguém de "por ques". E Ino nunca fora alguém de respostas. Se perguntasse algo, ela não iria respondê-lo, para que perder seu tempo?!

- Nunca ouvi tolice maior em toda a minha vida... – Respondeu o rapaz, calmamente.

A loira, não pode deixar de ficar surpresa. O Nara mesmo se contradizia em sua opinião. Ou talvez não...

Um sorriso triste tomou conta de seus lábios, e ela tentou abafar um risada debochada.

Encostou o queixo nos joelhos e balbuciou um "entendo" para o rapaz.

O que ela queria?! Que ele dissesse que a vida dele não teria menor importância diante da dela? Que ele enfrentaria o mundo para mantê-la segura?!

A loira arregalou levemente os olhos. Menos uma coisa fora de sua compreensão. Mas isso não a deixou feliz como esperava. A forma como descobrira o que queria a deixou deprimida. Se o Nara era capaz de proteger tantas outras pessoas, será que ele não seria capaz de...

- Por isso mesmo eu faria... – Respondeu calmamente, deitando-se na gramas, com as mãos atrás da nuca.

- Como?! – Perguntou a garota, pasma.

- Que sim. Eu lhe protegeria não importando a situação... – Repetiu, depois de um suspiro.

- Mas isso não tem lógica!

- Un... Coisas ilógicas são, também, tolas.

A garota ficou observando o rapaz que fitava as nuvens calmamente.

- Coisas ilógicas também são problemáticas para você?! Por isso sou alguém problemática, pois nunca fui alguém lógica?!

- Un... E assim, conseqüentemente você é uma tola...

O silêncio instalou-se entre os dois. A Yamanaka tentava processar tais informações. Tais informações que acabaram por confundir as coisas que acabara de entender.

Deitou-se também na grama, tentando não pensar em mais nada. Tentando não pensar no que não conseguia entender. E o silêncio de vozes não a ajudava em nada em tal tarefa. Precisava falar algo, a menor besteira que fosse. Apenas para não acabar...

"_Pouco a pouco, sem percebermos, as coisas tolas acabam nos cativando."_

- Acha que... As coisas tolas nos cativam...?! – Perguntou, percebendo depois o que falará.

- Acho que sim... – Respondeu, olhando de esguelha para a loira. – Me acha um tolo por pensar assim?! – Perguntou, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Você?! Você é o maior tolo que conheci em toda a minha vida...

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

**Bem como eu ia falando-**

**Naruto: Eu já ouvi esse negocio de "cativa"!!!**

**Sasuke: Eu também, dobe. No dicionario... u.ú **

**Naruto: Não teme!!! Não é isso... Vi num livro... Como era mesmo o nome...?!**

**Rai: Livro de culinaria...?!**

**Naruto: ¬¬**

**Rai: Só tentando ajudar u.u**

**Naruto: Ah! Lembrei! Pequeno principe!!!!**

**Sakura (Aprecendo subitamente): Ahn?!**

**Naruto: É... a raposa fala algo sobre cativar!!! Vai dizer que não lembram?!**

**Rai: Eu não... u.u Achei aquele livro moh viajei sim... u.ú**

**Sakura: É Naruto, fique quieto ai...**

**Naruto: Mas... i.i**

**Sasuke: Quieto!**

**Rai: Em vez desse papo furado, peçam reviews para a minha one-shot...onegai i.i**

**Sasuke: A gente nem aparece...**

**Rai: Se não fizeram vou garantir que apareçam na proxima, em situações que não iram gostar ù.ú**

**Naruto: Tá ¬¬ . Reviews para a one!!!!!!**

**Sakura: u.u Reviews para a fic, onegai.**

**Sasuke: Reviews...**

**Rai: Sasuke-kun! Se era para ficar com essa cara de tacho e falar reviews eu mesma faço... Use seu charme...Agora!!! (Olhar ameaçador)**

**Sasuke: (Sorriso com o canto dos labios.) Reviews, onegai. **

**Rai: Kawaii... .**

**Naruto: ¬¬**

**Não liguem para a minha imaginação cheia de adubo!!!**

**Mas no final é verdade... O titulo foi tirado do livro O pequeno Principe. E eu realmente achei o livro moh viajei. E sim, tem uma raposa... **

**u.u**

**Ja ne... \o**


End file.
